


Courtly Reputation Precedes Itself

by ficsandcatsandficsandcats



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsandcatsandficsandcats/pseuds/ficsandcatsandficsandcats
Summary: Reader Request: I think I love the idea of Reader defending Jaskier too much. Could you do one that's kinda like that scene in E4 where the guy is confronting Jask threateningly but being a huge ass about it, and so the reader steps up and is like no stop, he didnt do your wife... But I sure did! And then hits him with a "pick on someone your own size" met with a swift crotch kick, so the guy bends down and he and the reader are the same height.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Courtly Reputation Precedes Itself

“Not again,” you groaned as you watched Jaskier be pulled aside by an unknown man. He dragged Jaskier to a corner and you followed. By the time you caught up to them he had Jaskier cornered and was muttering something vaguely threatening while Jaskier tried to cajole and reason with him.

“Ah, Y/N!” he said as he saw you standing nearby, his eyes screaming _help me_. You furrowed your brow and gave him a look he knew too well. A look that said _what do you think is going to happen when you sleep with people’s wives_.

“Who is this?” the man asked, gesturing dismissively at you as he turned back to Jaskier, “Another man’s wife? Some whore you’re using to cuckold another?”

Jaskier struck the man across the face, the fear he’d shown moments before erased in anger. You saw a glint of steel as the man drew back, hand by his belt, and you ran up quickly.

“Hey!” you called out, pulling his attention towards you for a moment, “You’re mistaken, sir. He did not sleep with your wife. This _whore_ did.”

You seized the hand holding the dagger but he was bigger than you, and stronger. Falling back on the first self-defense technique you were ever taught you kneed him, hard and high, right in the balls. He sank closer to your level and you were able to pull the dagger from his grasp as Jaskier brought the lute down on the man’s head, knocking him unconscious.

“Well,” Jaskier said, panting a little from the excitement and exertion, “Thank you for the assist.”

“I only intervened because he was going to murder you and while I do not approve of your extra-courtly activities, I won’t see you killed for it. Well, not by anyone besides me that is,” you corrected. He shrank beneath your baleful glare.

“For what it’s worth,” he added, his voice a little petulant, “I don’t know this man or his wife.”

“One conquest left then, good for you,” you said, rolling your eyes. He hurried after you and stalled you as he took your hand.

“I’ll have you know that I haven’t been ‘extra-courtly’ in well over five months at the least!” he exclaimed.

“Oh what happened five months ago? Got a pox scare?” you asked sarcastically.

“No, damnit, I met you,” he shot back.

“Well. I’m so sorry to cramp your style,” you said, trying not to be too taken aback by his words. He sighed in exasperation, hands on his hips as he leveled a frustrated glare at you.

“I stopped because I quite like you and I care about your good opinion and, frankly, if I’m doing anything courtly or extra I’d want it to be with or for you!” he exclaimed.

You blinked a few times, trying to come up with a response when you were spared by the sudden arrival of Geralt.

“What the fuck happened here?” he asked, gesturing to the still unconscious man between you. He looked up at Jaskier holding the broken lute and you with the dagger in hand and he sighed heavily.

“Never mind, I don’t want to know. Am I correct in assuming we can leave now?”

“Yes,” you answered quickly, turning to walk towards the witcher without a backward glance at the bard. You knew this conversation wasn’t over but it was delayed and you would take solace in that until the next time the two of you were in mortal peril and started confessing feelings.

“That gives me about two hours,” you muttered under your breath.

“What was that?” Jaskier asked, hurrying to catch up with you.

“Nothing,” you said, though you saw Geralt send you an amused glance that you did not return. _Next time he can watch Jaskier and I can flirt with Yennefer_ , you thought to yourself, not a little bit pleased with the idea, and you focused on that daydream as you rode back to camp.


End file.
